Red Haired, Violet Eyed Stranger
by adorathao
Summary: Kagome finds herself stuck in the Meiji era after Inuyasha's betrayal. As sh sits under the god tree she meets a certain red haired violet eyed stranger.


Disclaimer: Well, this is a crossover fic, between Roruni Kenshin and Inuyasha. Roruni Kenshin is the name for Samurai X. They belong to their respective owners.

Note: I got bored so I decided to write this. Oh and her eyes are blue in this fic as in all of my fics, because in the manga her eyes are a blue color. Italics are thoughts and bold are flashbacks

"Trust me, I know how it feels.  
I know exactly how it feels to cry in the shower so no one can hear you,  
waiting for everyone to be asleep so you can fall apart,  
for everything to hurt so bad you just want it all to end.  
I know exactly how it feels."

Kagome sighed. It was just not her day. She had just visited the Dojo that her old friend Kaoru ran, and had accidently sprained Kaoru's ankle, hit Yahiko-chan in the face, and commented on Sano-san's rooster haircut, not a very smart idea she eventually learned. She was glad when Kaoru told her that one of the other residents was missing for the day. There was no other possible person to embarrass herself in front of. Yes, it had been absolutely horrible day.

"Mou, this day has been nothing but trouble…"

"Miss, are you alright?" came a slightly feminine voice to her left.

"Eh? Oh, konnichiwa. I'm alright, totally fine." She replied sarcastically.

"Ah, this one was just worried, that he was, Miss?"

"Kagome," she told him, blushing at forgetting to introduce herself.

"Ka-go-me. Might this one say, it is a very beautiful name?" he asked politely. Kagome blushed even harder, her heart fluttering. She wasn't used to being so openly commented, or being in the presence of such polite men.

"Thank you, but I don't even know your name sir."

"My name is of no importance, Kagome-sama." He politely replied.

Realizing that he was trying to change the subject she hastily said, "Don't call me 'sama' please, it makes me twitch."

"Oro…. then may this one call you Kagome-chan?" he asked, smiling at her unwillingness to be called 'sama'.

Upon seeing him smile, she spoke her mind, "You're very handsome when you smile….Bara-kun!" Realizing what she had just said she turned as red as his hair, missing his blush as well. I'm an idiot, she thought, an absolute moron. He sat next to her, close enough for her to see his purple haori. For the first time in a long time, Kagome let down her natural barriers and talked to 'Bara-Kun.' For the first time since she was forced into the Meiji Era, she was genuinely happy. She had lost track of time, talking to the gentleman, as the samurai next to her seemed to have. Hoping that he would be at the Goshinboku tomorrow, she waved goodbye.

Kenshin was surprised when he saw the lady sitting at the roots of the tree that was on the outskirt of the forest. Kaoru-dono had gotten mad at him for being late so he had fled to his secret place, only to find a young woman sitting on the roots looking absolutely miserable. If his memory served him right, Kaoru wanted to set him up with a friend of hers from out of Edo. Fortunately Kaoru had forgotten to send a few things to be mended, and he ended up running around town.

He admired the solitary girl's form from about ten feet away. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with little crescent moon and stars on it. She was very petite and had long blue tinted black hair, with deep blue eyes.

He started a conversation with her, and found himself enchanted with the girl he had chanced upon. Without realizing it the sun had set and it was dark out. The woman, no Kagome-chan, said she had to go. Kenshin smiled as he remembered her reluctance to being called 'sama', and hoped that she would be there the next day. Of course it would have been very impolite to tell her so. He smiled tenderly, without knowing, as he thought about how her eyes would light up when she got excited, or when they became a dark gray when she was unhappy, and how she had fondly called him 'Bara-Kun'. He felt something odd when he was with her, it made him want to keep her with him and made him feel strong yet weak at the same time. He wanted to see her, even though they had departed a second ago. Kami he hoped she would be there tomorrow!

Kagome shifted from foot to foot. '_Please Kami-sama, cut me a break! I really want to see this guy! Please come!"_ she continued her pleading chant with her eyes closed, so she didn't see as a shadow crept up to her slowly. Seeing a shadow cross over her eyes, she opened them to be greeted by violet eyes. Blinking for a moment until suddenly an overjoyed,_"He came!" _sounded through her head as she grinned in joy; her 'Bara-kun' had come.

Like the day before, they talked until the sun set. Kagome left with a huge smile on her face, but her heart silently ached for the man she had just left. She wanted to stay with him forever, or at least a bit longer.

Kenshin was overjoyed when he saw the little tenshi sitting in the same spot as the day before. They talked and he learned how she lost her first love to his first love. When she told her story he saw her eyes grow cloudy, and how she wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

Kenshin felt Battosai burning in rage at his little tenshi's betrayal. To say he was surprised was a large understatement, Battosai didn't like people, much more he didn't' become attached to them. But with Kagome it seemed as if he had grown a sort of 'affection' for her. He was slightly worried, if they wanted to start a relationship with her, it might become something even more. If he did end up with Kagome, he didn't want to lie to her, that he did not. She would most likely reject him, and he wouldn't be able to bear that, and he had a feeling Battosai would go on a slaughter if he had lost her. But he didn't deserve her, he was a man slayer, she was an angel.

Once more they parted ways, and once more he felt the aching in his chest.

This went on for little over a year. Kagome would try to sneak out of Kaoru's hold, and Kenshin would do the same. They would pass by each other, not really able to ever see each other besides their weekly come together.

Kagome had found out Kaoru's plan thanks to Sano and Yahiko, so she spent her time avoiding both Kaoru and this Kenshin fellow. Her heart had been taken by this 'Bara-kun', and unfortunately she didn't want to lose him. But she also didn't want to have to say no to this guy before she even gave him a chance because of Bara-kun. She was happy seeing him once a week, but was sad that he couldn't trust her with his name or past, but he told amazing stories of the Hitokiri Battosai.

At first she disliked the thought of learning about the famous man slayer, but when she saw Bara-kun look put down by her possible refusal, she had to say yes. So little by little she saw through the man-slayer's eyes and realized he was just misunderstood. He had to do that, it was his duty to Japan.

Without realizing it she had slowly fallen for him, and before she knew it, she was asking him out, though he always replied with a gentle no. It was exactly a year since she had met him, and his constant rejections had her thinking that he never really wanted to be with her in the beginning. He would often skip and not come, even though she always came, even that one time she had sprained her ankle. And little by little she gave up hope that he would ever really want to be with her, so she stopped coming. Kagome gave up, she couldn't take his constant rejection, and the pain it was causing her heart. He couldn't even trust her with his name. So she chose the easy way out and decided never to see her beloved 'Bara-kun again.

Kenshin was worried. For the first time ever, his little tenshi hadn't come. She always came, even when she sprained her ankle. He waited and waited, wondering why she hadn't come. Kenshin hoped she wasn't angry with something he had done to offend her the last time they met. Until finally the sun set and he had to go home. Battosai was worried to say the least.

He tried avoiding her and meeting with the woman Kaoru had set him up with, unfortunately she was never there. He got the slight feeling that the woman didn't want to meet him, and truthfully neither did he. It wasn't' that he wasn't willing to give this girl a chance; he just didn't want to give up his new prize.

The thing was, each time he wanted to leave Kaoru or Sano would stop him and ask him to do things that were absolutely unnecessary saying that Kaoru's friend wasn't there, her name was apparently Higurashi-san. Kenshin would run as fast as he could to complete the chores he had been given before returning to the dojo. Luckily for him, no one ever seemed to notice how flustered and tired he would be when he returned. Unfortunately the job would take hours anyway, and by the time he got to the Goshinboku, Kagome would be gone.

This had gone on for about a year, making him only able to meat Kagome about only two times a month.

Not long after, she asked him out. It was never any thing big, more like asking for him to take a stroll with her. He declined each time because he was worried that someone would notice him with Kagome, and then they would ask Kaoru who she was, and then she would fight him with all she had to keep him from meeting her. Kenshin didn't know that she was actually hurt by his constant rejection; he just couldn't see it from where he stood.

It was nearly dawn and still Kagome hadn't come. Kenshin sighed, she must've left. He closed his eyes, he had lost her. She wouldn't come any more; his heart told him that she would be there the next time, but his mind told him it was over. Unfortunately he didn't listen to what his heart had told him, like so many people, he listened to what his mind told him, and wasn't there when Kagome decided to see if he really did have feelings for her.

It had been just over a month since the couple's depart. Kenshin believed that his little tenshi had left and would never come back. The tenshi in return believed he didn't love her. She believed that, like Inuyasha, he didn't really feel for her. They still lived under the same roof, but they never met. Kagome and Kenshin decided that they would never see each other again, but fate had other plans in mind.

Kagome sighed as she swept the stone ground of the Kamiya Dojo. She missed her redheaded friend from a month ago. At first everything she saw would remind her of him. The color of Kaoru's gift from Sano was the same color of his eyes when he looked at her at times. It surprised her at first when Sano admitted his attraction to Kaoru; he never really showed it at first. They were always picking fights with each other…Now though, it was amazing how perfect they were together. She wished she had someone who would hold her like that and stay by her at all times. No, that would have been foolish. She had to thankful for what she did have and not ask for more, it would only make her unnecessarily sad.

Well, then it was the color of the dawn that made her see his eyes. It was just amazing how alike the two colors were. Such a sweet purple…She would find herself wanting him back, and in the middle of the night she would find herself crying for him so no one could see her crying, and then weeping in the bath so there was no evidence of her tears. Kagome missed him, she missed him so much that every moment was torture, every day was another day her heart would be ripped out, and each week seemed more impossible than the next.

A sudden loud creak at the opening of the gate caught her attention. "Hello, welcome to the Kamiya Dojo, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, do you know where Himura, Kenshin is?" The short man asked as his hand drew his blade and about fifty men ran through the gate. Surprising her, but she was used to this kind of stuff, they were nothing compared to demon lords.

Seeing the men put her on guard, she pulled out the knives that she hid in her sleeves, there seemed to be a lot of creepers in Edo. They weren't pulled out all the way, and stayed concealed in her sleeves, but just as she assessed the situation and was feeling confident about taking them down, the jerks had the nerves to pull out pistols.

"_Oh shit…"_

Kenshin sighed as he walked through the streets of Edo. He had missed Kagome. He noticed a week ago how everything would remind him of her, Yahiko's laughter to Kaoru-sama's new kimono. Kami he missed her.

Walking back to the dojo he stiffened. He smelt…blood. Running through the open gate with his hand of the handle of his bakuto, he caught his breath. There in the middle of the bloodshed stood his Kagome, his little tenshi. She was standing; okay it was more like she was doubled over, in the midst of the bodies. The earth saw red and brown with spilt blood. Kaoru lay against the wall cradling Yahiko in her arms, while Sano was kneeling on the ground panting.

Kenshin took a few steps and then took on an all out sprint. Kagome turned to him. He couldn't hear her words but her lips, her soft pale lips, obviously whispered the one thing he allowed her to call him, "Bara-kun…"

Kagome was burning. **She had knocked them all out, but unfortunately they weren't so gentle with her. She had been shot twice before she got rid of all their guns, and after that they still had their swords. So yelling a quick, "Hurry, they only have swords. Be right back!" to Sano and the others who had come out to see what the commotion was, she dashed into her room. Looking under the futon where she had hidden her katana that Totosai had made for her so long ago, Tsukiyume, dream of the shining moon. **

**It was a pearly white all over, with a blue dragon design on the blade. The entire blade had a light blue tint to it, and it was razor sharp. She drew it out of its sheath, and charged back to the battle that was raging on the front yard of the dojo. Giving a war cry as she lunged forward, knocking people out as she went on. As the bodies cleared out for a moment she saw Yahiko who was barely standing. He sported over a dozen wounds, all bleeding fervently. Kaoru was in just as bad a shape, by the looks of her she was about to pass out along with her student.**

**Cursing her slow speed, and her short legs, Kagome charged forward and grabbed them both while resheathing Tsukiyume. Dragging them out was no easy task, but Kagome managed it with a loud huff. Making sure that she had bandaged them up nice and tight she ran back into the fray. Sano was impossible to see through all the bodies obscuring her view. **

**Giving a quick prayer for his safety she started hacking left and right. Finally there were only about ten men still standing, but Sano was nowhere in sight. Her breath caught in her throat. True he could be annoying and a bit flirt at times, but he was her friend… and Kaoru's fiancé! Feeding off of her anger she charged. When all of the men were lying on the ground she searched for Sanosuke. Kagome was just about to give up hope when a sudden," Stupid corpses, get yer disgusting butts off of me!" and with bodies flying in the air, Sano was uncovered. He was slashed in various places, but he was still alive! **

**Kagome turned when she heard a sudden gasp, and gasped in return. There in front of the shrine stood Bara-kun! Her eyes grew cloudy as she stumbled, but still the pain didn't register in her mind over the fact that Bara-kun was standing about twenty feet in front of her. Her vision turned black, a slight feeling of falling, a far away voice calling her name, but still the only thing she could comprehend was," Bara-kun…"**

The vibrant memories made the heat worse. It was building up inside her, around her, and it was so cold and hot. She was sweating and gasping, no one was there! She was alone again! Suddenly a cool hand worriedly stroked her cheek. Kagome nearly purred as the heat cooled down a degree. She nearly gasped as it was pulled away and the flames returned. In the back of her mind, she had a vague feeling that it was her Bara-kun.

If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have leapt up and hugged him, that was if she wasn't in so much pain. So she simply lay there, bathing in the feeling of not being alone and the possibility that maybe, just maybe her dear Bara wouldn't leave her.

Kenshin was worried, that he was. The little tenshi in his arms was burning up, but still shivering. It had been a little over two days, and she still hadn't broken out of her fever. He wasn't used to seeing Kagome like this, so weak and helpless. The couple dozen times he had seen her was when she was happy and lively. Not weak and helpless. Her lips were a light blue color, while her skin was a pale snowy white. Her hands were clenching and unclenching as if she was trying to keep her pain from showing physically.

Gulping, he was going to take desperate measures. Kenshin slowly pulled off his haori, leaving his chest bare and snuggled up to the girl he had missed so much. Turning the same shade as his hair as she snuggled back up against his chest. Hesitantly Kenshin twined his arms around her small waist and buried his nose in her hair.

He sighed. Even though the situation was bad, and her heat was making him sweat, he was happy. He had missed her much more than he would have believed. Suddenly he stiffened. She was growing cold; he pushed his ear against her heart and froze. Her heartbeat was slowing down, she was dying! He closed his eyes as the tears overflowed. She couldn't be, she was supposed to be his! So listening to Battosai he chose to bind her to him in the way that only kitsune such as himself could, for the moment, and for eternity.

It was so hot and painful, that when it stopped Kagome nearly cried in joy. She looked around and noticed darkness everywhere. _"I must be dead…"_she thought sadly. It was certainly dark, and a bit… she didn't really remember anything, the way the dead were supposed to. But out of nowhere a fuzzy image of her red-headed samurai started coming to her vision, slowly coming clearer as the little seconds ticked by. Faintly she could hear someone crying with a soft sad pitter pattering sound. It broke her heart that someone was crying… were they crying for her?

"_Don't cry. Don't cry anymore. Whose crying? Kaoru? Bara-kun? _

_Oh, I have to go after Bara…no Kenshin. I have to tell him. I have to. The person I love so deeply…I'm glad I met you. It may have been nothing but painful for you Kenshin. But I really am happy to have met you. Your compassion. You're embarrassed face. Your smiling face. They made me so happy. So much that little by little…that happiness became tenderness. More than anything… that day I chose not to come…it was because…I'd fallen in love with you Kenshin. I love you, that's why I couldn't take you're constant no's or when you said you had to leave. Kenshin… maybe being near you…maybe they…maybe they hurt you. But still… don't cry anymore. I know that happy things…and fun things eventually come to an end…but things that are scary and sad come to an end too… they always do. Even if you can't always believe that… please don't give up…live. I want you to live. Even if you make a mistake. Even if you take the long way, or wrong way. Just please, please live. Don't give up on pushing forward…please. At least don't give up on that. Even if I'm not…by your side…it's still okay…_

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise, Kagome had opened her eyes and was whispering. It was quiet and said very weakly, but they were the strongest words he had ever heard.

"Kagome…Kagome…" he repeated over and over as she gently stroked his face, the tears still leaking from his eyes.

"It's…okay…It's okay…" she whispered over and over again. _"Can you hear me? Can you? Am I… reaching you? Please-"_

"Okay," he whispered to her gently," that's enough, I get it. It's okay. Just stop talking…" Slowly he bent over her his lips hovering and then pressing over hers. It was a gentle kiss.

"_Reach him…"_

It had been two years since then. Two years since he had first kissed her. Two years since they had confessed to each other. Kenshin smiled. He had someone who loved him for who he was, he had a wife or mate as Battosai would say, and a family he could always return to. "Oro?!" he shouted as Sano's new blade forged by the famous Totosai came crashing on the spot where he had been not even a moment ago.

"C'mon Kenshin, I know you can do better than that!" Sano shouted baring suddenly sharp teeth.

Kagome smiled as she watched Kenshin dueling Sano. She loved him so much it had hurt. But now, now things were perfect. A little gurgle made her look down. Laughing gently at Muteki's laughter she brought him to her chest. Yes…life was perfect. Embracing her son and looking around at her makeshift family, she felt at peace. She had a home, but more importantly she had a family. Letting her eyes drift shut as her husband wrapped his arms around her and their son, she let a smile stretch across her face. Everything was perfect… there was nothing she would ever change in her family.

"Yahiko, let go of my son!"

"It's not my fault! He has Sano's looks but your brain!"

"Why you little brat!"

Yes everything was fine for her and her little family.


End file.
